


Let's Take A Drive

by rsadelle



Category: All-American Rejects, Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Throw Dexter in the car and come get me," Tyson demands when he calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Take A Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up one morning a couple of months ago and wanted to write some Nick/Tyson. I ended up writing a bunch of tiny snippets of varying pairings and sending them off in a cheering-up email to some friends who needed it, all because of that random writing craving. I'm sure I also had [this video of Tyson's](http://yfrog.com/56mqhz) in mind when I was writing it. Title from Christian Kane's song of the same name because the story he tells about it seems appropriate.

"Throw Dexter in the car and come get me," Tyson demands when he calls.

"Sure," Nick says. "Where we going?"

"Just driving." He can almost hear Tyson's shrug.

Nick makes Dexter move to the back seat when they get Tyson. "North or south?"

"North. Take the 101."

Nick drives for a couple of hours. They listen to music, bullshit, stop to let Dexter out and stretch.

They stop for real to get some dinner at some place on the coast where Dexter can flop down in the sand next to the table.

"Nice out here," Nick says.

"You miss Florida?"

"Yeah, but we'll be back soon enough."

"Miss Oklahoma?"

Nick laughs. "No, don't miss Oklahoma." After a minute of watching the sun shine off the water, he says, "Miss you in Oklahoma."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm the same me everywhere." Tyson reaches across the table and laces his fingers with Nick's, rings that don't match clinking together. "Take me home, Nickolas."

"Anything you want."


End file.
